


Whose Little Girl?

by tiatodd



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bubble Bath, Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation kink, King Hans, Queen Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiatodd/pseuds/tiatodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Valentine's Day fic submitted to a friend on Tumblr, King Hans of Arendelle makes up for the lack of quality time spent with his queen by offering her any fantasy her heart could desire. He's in for a surprise as Anna uncovers a long-secret need of hers, and she's in for more humilation than she bargained for. And they both love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Little Girl?

           The king of Arendelle was in his study, chair turned at a three-quarter angle from the door, toward the window, as was the usual site for Anna to walk in on.

           “Hans?” Anna knocked on the open door, gently alerting the king of her presence. He didn’t look up. She knocked again, a little harder. “Hans…”

           Still, he ignored her. With a huff, she crossed over to his desk and slammed her hands down on it. “Hans!”

           He startled, making a sort of snorting, choking noise as he nearly fell out of his seat. He blinked back at her, looking entirely clueless for a moment before he slipped on that self-assured grin of his. “I’m sorry, Anna, what is it, dear?”

           Unimpressed with his nonchalance, Anna stood back and folded her arms. “Did you fall asleep again?”

           “I—hmfh. Maybe,” he said, “but I was dreaming and you aren’t supposed to wake a dreamer.” He wagged his finger at her in a mock-scold.

           Anna felt her ears grow warm.

           “You’ve been so busy lately…”

           “I’m the king, Anna.”

           “Shh, listen.” She gave him a stern look. “It’s not polite to interrupt. Uh…so…look, tomorrow is  _Valentine’s_ Day. The most romantic day of the year! Not that I would…really  _know_ , of course, but my parents always loved it and I…well, now I have somebody special to share it with…”

           “And he’s too busy to even look at you,” Hans finished with that honey-smooth voice of his, regret and apology on his brow. “I’m sorry, dear. Can I make it up to you? I can free up tomorrow night, and we can have it just to ourselves.”

           “Not the whole day?”

           Anna’s head tipped to the side. She let her shoulders droop, making the biggest eyes she could as she pouted her lower lip.

           Hans’s smile grew, his eyes kind of melting on her in such a sweet moment. “Anna, I’ve got a  _lot_ to do.”

           She stuck out her lip more and tried for tears. What would make her cry? Stubbing her toe. No, dead ducklings. No, too sad. What if—

           “Are you trying to make yourself cry again?” asked Hans, in reference to Anna’s recognizable thinking face while she held her pout. He reached out and took her hands. “I promise it will be a wonderful evening. Would you feel better if I said…hmhm.”

           “What?”

           He opened his mouth, then closed it and held up one finger as he thought about just how to phrase this. “What if I…let you pick any…fantasy scenario you wanted? And we could play it out.”

           “W-any? Anything?” A sense of sudden freedom lifted Anna’s shoulders. She toyed nervously with her braids as her eyes frantically searched his face for signs that this might be a joke. “Anything I want?”

           “Anything.”

           “Well what if—“ No, too eager. She bit her lip, half-heartedly pretending to think, all the while bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Well…Okay, this is gonna sound  _totally_  crazy, but I think it would be pretty, uh. Romantic. Sexy, even. If you treated me kind of like a little girl?”

           As soon as the smile left Hans’s face, Anna wished she’d said nothing.

           “I’m…I’m kidding. I mean I’m not, like, it’s still a  _suggestion_  but it’s more—“

           “What do you mean, exactly?”

           She paused. What  _did_  she mean?

           Well, she knew what she meant. She wanted to play a very specific game, in which she was sweet little carefree, fun-loving Anna, rather than the regal queen of Arendelle. And in this game she wanted the king to treat her as such, almost in a paternal way. She wanted this game so badly. But she had to at least try to be casual about it.

           God  _knows_  how he would react if she actually asked him to act like a father to her.

           “Well, I just mean…I want you to treat me a little younger, is all. Like I’m a child,” she said. There was a concerned tilt of Hans’s head here, and he opened his lips as if almost to say something, but closed them again. “I don’t want you to think of me as a child, not at all. Just, um…” She twiddled her fingers behind her back. Hans leaned his elbow on the desk, hand covering his mouth as he kept his eyes on her the whole time. “I don’t know. Talk…to me like I am one. But-but not like baby talk. And maybe, like, give me a bath, or something.”

           He seemed either offended, confused, or totally freaked out, and it terrified Anna that she couldn’t figure out which.

           She couldn’t look at him past the almost visible red haze of her cheeks. Turning on one heel, she sought the sweet relief of the air outside that thick oak door. “WELL that was fun, I’ll let you get back to work bye.”

—

           Anna had avoided Hans the rest of the day, and the next. It wasn’t really difficult, considering he was constantly in his study, and had likely gone to bed way later and gotten up way earlier than Anna. Either that, or he’d been so freaked out that he’d slept in another room. She didn’t blame him at all.

           The clock in the library struck seven and Anna’s focus on her book—which she had struggled to attain for  _hours_  now, still concerned about Hans—began to drift again. She regretted eating so little at dinner, because her sudden hunger was making her jitters even worse. Maybe he wouldn’t come. It’s not like he couldn’t manage to busy himself. And Anna deserved this, to be honest.

           And then she heard the faint footfalls of Hans’s boots. “Pass the library…please…please…”

           The clicking of Hans’s boots did not, in fact, fade out, but grew nearly as loud as Anna’s pounding heart. Then it stopped, and all the words on the pages of Anna’s book blurred together.

           “So…”

           “Listen, Hans, I know what I said before about…about what I wanted to do today was kinda weird, but it was  _totally_ a suggestion, and it doesn’t mean I think—“

           He chuckled. “Are you ready for our special night, my little darling?”

           Though it was  _instantly_  a relief to know that Hans hadn’t been put off by her odd fantasy, a new sort of fear settled into Anna: that she never expected to actually get this far, and she had no idea what the hell was going to happen.

           “Well,” he said with a slight domineering swing to his voice, “Aren’t you going to look at me? It’s rude to ignore people, Anna. You should know better.”

           Oh, he wasn’t playing around. He was going to dive right into it.

           Anna got up on her knees, knocking the swiftly-forgotten book to the floor as she pawed the top of the chair and looked up at him. “We’re really going to do this? You’re not, like, uncomfortable with it or anything?”

           He reached out to stroke her cheek, smiling all the way, grabbing her chin to stay in character, which he then broke. “I-I’m a little nervous I won’t do it the way you want. Am I doing all right so far?”

           “Yes, oh, you’re doing  _totally_  fine.”

           He laughed as she nearly toppled over in the chair. “Would you care to give me a few pointers, anyway?”

           “Pointers? Oh. Well, uh, keep calling me pet names, for starters. And um…just be, you know, yourself. That’s…really all I can think of.”

           “Okay…” He nodded. “Now, if I’m treating you like a little girl, does this mean no sex or…”

           Feeling very ashamed, Anna stopped herself from saying no. She kind of looked up at the ceiling, chewing on her lip as she tried to figure out just how to convey this. “No, I want sex. I definitely—it’s just I don’t r-really want to be seen as…experienced? I don’t know.”

           “You want me to guide you, then?”

           “Yeah, yeah I guess like that.”

           “Okay,” he said, straightening up a little so he could look down on her properly. “Should we start with your bath, little one? I had one drawn for you.”

           “What—you did?”

           Hans motioned for her to follow him upstairs.

           Drawn for her was a perfect, lavender-scented bath, with a crescent of candles burning all around the tub. “I had planned to leave a path of rose petals for you, but…I thought you might find that a little ridiculous.”

           “Not at all, oh, this is perfect,” she said gleefully, toeing off her shoes at once. “Thank you, sir.”

           She didn’t see Hans raise an eyebrow in question at how she had addressed him.

           As Anna stripped down, she suddenly became self-conscious about it. Generally, it wouldn’t take a second thought for Anna to get naked in front of Hans, and in fact enjoyed making him blush with how brazen she could be. But this time was different; she was the one blushing, because it was more than just her body that was bare to him right now.

           She stepped into the bath, shivering as Hans’s hand reached out to support her. The hot water enveloped her, and she kept her hair up as she settled into it. She took a relaxing breath, draping her arms over each side of the tub. For a few minutes, that’s all that happened; she sat there in the bath, and Hans just existed in the same room, appreciating from a small distance her beautiful, naked body under the water.

           Anna looked from him to the floor. Maybe he hadn’t understand what she’d meant by giving her a bath. Oh, now she would have to  _ask_  him. As if she wasn’t embarrassed enough about all of this.

           “Uhm. Hans?”

           “Do little girls address gentlemen by first name?” he chided gently. Anna sank deeper into the water.

           “I…sorry. Um. I was—was wondering if, um. If you’d…wash me?”

           It was brief, but Anna caught it. The sly little smile that told her he knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly what she had meant. But he raised his eyebrows as if surprised by the request. “You want what?”

           The water was far too hot now. She sat up a little, leaning over the other side of the bath for some fresh air. “Please will you?”

           Hans pushed up the sleeves of his crisp blue pinstriped shirt, kneeling beside the bath with a sponge. “Will you turn and look at me, sweetling?” He reached into the water and took her hand, gently washing her arm first. Anna began to feel more comfortable as he handled her. He definitely understood the prompt.

           Anna took a breath, listening to the water dripping from the sponge as he raised it to wash her shoulders and chest.

           “Thank you, sir.”

           He chuckled. “Don’t you think I deserve a little more respect than that? After all, I am a  _king_.”

           “Oh…that’s…yes, your Majesty. Sorry.”

           “It’s all right, little princess.” That one took Anna’s breath away for a second. A princess was what she was when they had met, when she was naive. Before they had had sex, even kissed. For Anna, there was so much youth in the title. “The water feels nice, hm?”

           “Yes…”

           To Hans, Anna still looked a little nervous. He let the sponge float in the tub and circled around behind her, pinching her shoulders in his hands. As he continued to massage her back, and eventually her big, soft thighs, Anna nearly fell asleep.

—

           Finishing her loose bedtime braids, Anna stood from the water and draped a towel around herself, secretly wishing Hans was still in the room to carry her. But she found him waiting in her bedroom, on her bed, with a smile on his face and two pretty green things on either side of him. When Anna came closer, her smile grew and opened and turned into a delighted giggle. Lying on the bed on one side of Hans was a brand new nightgown made of fine, spring-green silk, a little pink ribbon and bow under where her chest would be. To the other side of him, a brand new set of pantalettes in an even lighter green and with a daisy pattern along the bottoms. Anna paused at this gift. “What’s this for?”

           “I’d had these made for you already,” he said, “hoping a gift would at least make up for any lack of time we spent together. But now I see that…this little girl needs attention, so I’m glad I took time off to spend it with you. Of course, I’ve still got to give you your presents.”

           “They’re both lovely…”

           “There’s also jewelry,” he explained, “but I’m going to keep that a surprise for tomorrow.”

           “What!”

           “But first try something on,” he said. Anna reached for the nightgown. But he took her hands. “Let me be more specific…these first.”

           Still baffled at why Hans would want to see her try on her new  _underwear_ , Anna obeyed anyway, dropping the towel.

           Once she had them on and tied, Anna still felt very bare. Stopping just above her knees, these were made of a thin enough fabric that Anna could see the freckles on her thighs. The split between them barely closed, leaving Anna feeling very exposed. “Very good,” Hans encouraged, draping the nightgown over his arm. “Will you sit on the bed and be a good girl for me?”

           He stood to put the nightgown on top of her dresser, taking the moment to remove his shoes and reach to unbutton his shirt.

           “N-please, leave it on. Your Majesty,” Anna added.

           She looked so cute and pretty, and timid, sitting on the edge of her bed in only those soft pink pantalettes with her legs crossed. She held her hands in front of her chest as the great big king man came closer.

           “You don’t want me to undress? Well, what should we do now, little Anna?” he asked, getting down on his knees in front of her. He took her little hands into his big ones and Anna blushed down to her exposed chest.

           She gave an uncharacteristically shy giggle, twiddling her toes. “I dunno…”

           “Is it bedtime for little girls?”

           It was almost too easy for him.

           “No…” She couldn’t look him in the eyes. “I…I think it’s time for us to have a game.”

           “A game! What kind of game?”

           Anna wished he would give her hands back, but then she didn’t. She sickly enjoyed the tearsome tingling in the tops of her cheeks. “I think w-we should play a sexy game.”

           Hans chuckled. “A  _sexy_  game. How do you know that word, flittermouse?”

           She took her hands back on her own, needing desperately to cover her face—as well, she made certain her elbows could conceal her particularly perky breasts. The more he laughed, the darker Anna imagined her face was getting. “I-I…don’t make me say it, Hans…”

           “Your Majesty,” he corrected. “And say what?”

           “W-we should have sex! There.  _God_.”

           “Oh, Anna.” He wrapped his hands around her wrists, gently prying them from her blushing face. “Is that what you meant by a sexy game, dove? Hm, we can do that. Did you want me to start?”

           Anna nodded, trying to relax. If he could talk like this to her forever, that would be great…

           “Well, then.” He climbed up onto the bed beside her and patted his hand on his lap. Anna paused, stood, keeping her legs together as much as she could, and sat down across his lap. He hooked a hand around her knee, one arm around her back, and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

           She looped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her face, feeling the most awful butterflies in her stomach at just the thought of kissing him back. She loved how difficult it was; kissing Hans had become too easy and expected.

           When she did kiss him back, she felt she might suffocate from how ridiculously arousing this was to her. All they were doing was  _kissing_. Her bare little breasts brushed the stiff fabric of his shirt, and her hands wandered down to toy with the top buttons; not really to unfasten them, but just to play with them. His strong fingers squeezed her side, and then slid down, wiggling themselves between Anna’s closed thighs.

           She sighed, but it turned into more of a whine because she just couldn’t properly express the feeling that gave her body.

           “Are you going to open up for me, sweetling?”

           “Not yet, wait,” she said, a little frantic, hiding her face into his neck.

           “Okay, that’s okay.” He cupped her plump bottom through the thin fabric, giving a light smack. Anna giggled, scooting up closer to him, and bit his ear. “Mmm…”

           His hands roamed and weighed her body, squeezed those pert nipples on her little breasts as she kissed him, chancing to slip her tongue between his lips. She could feel him smiling. The next time he slipped his hand between her legs, she opened them, holding his shoulders for support so she could straddle him.

           Again, she felt totally exposed, stomach full of flutters. And then Hans slipped his hand through the slit in her pantalettes, massaging her intimate space with his thumb until it found the sensitive and throbbing nub of her clit. She gasped and clutched onto his shirt.

           Chuckling right into her ear, he said, “Is that okay, young one?”

           She whimpered and rocked against his hand. He wouldn’t touch firmly enough; it was so teasing. He continued to tease, getting her wetter and hotter, all the while whispering little things like “Good, baby? Hm? Yeah?”

           “Oh, please, please just get on  _top_  of me,” she said after too long, trying to keep from fingering her own self. Hans chuckled and kissed her forehead, then grabbed her hips.

           “Put your legs around me.”

           She did, and could feel how hard he was through his trousers. At least she wasn’t the only one of them so painfully aroused. Placing one hand on her back, Hans stood, turned quickly, and laid Anna down on the bed, pulling her legs off of him as she laid, momentarily dazzled, with her arms splayed out around her. Anna watched as he took off his belt and slowly wrapped it around his knuckles. She shyly placed a hand over her wet pussy, feeling her heartbeat all the way down there.

           He set the wound belt on the bedside table. She made a mental note to tell him what he might want to do with that the next time around.

           He dropped his trousers to the floor, leaning forward to lie on top of her and kiss her hot little neck. One hand was on her hip, the other tangled with her fingers as he touched her, then slowly fingered her.

           She could sense his hardness there, so close but not inside of her yet. She squirmed, bucking her hips. “Please, your Majesty.”

           “Nn, hmm. Little girl wants the king’s cock in her?” he hummed, rubbing the hard tip of his cock against her little clit. Anna whined, clutching his shirt with both hands, and when neither of them could take the teasing anymore he slipped himself gently inside of her. “ _Oh,_ oh. Mm, god.” His hand still rested on one of Anna’s hips, her fingers grappling at his shirt like a child as her wet little lips opened with faint moans not much louder than her breath. “It’s been too long.”

           “Please, please keep going s-sir.”

           He shook his head with a smile and a huff at her eagerness as he eased in and back out of her wet heat.

           Anna crumpled and uncrumpled the fistfuls of his once-crisp shirt, secretly wishing he might scold her for putting wrinkles in it. She had to squeeze her eyes shut to handle the blinding thrill that thought sent through her.

           With her eyes closed, she focused on the sounds he made, past the slight creaking of the bedframe and the lewd, wet sounds of him thrusting in and out of her. His breath would shudder; he would grunt as he shifted his weight, leaving one hip cold as he grabbed Anna’s other. “How…mmm…how’s this, little one?”

           “Perfect,” she breathed, referring to everything. The way he loomed over her made her feel so sweetly small. Sometimes his thumb would brush absently back and forth over her hipbone. His hot breath carried out small moans to Anna’s naked collarbone. And if Anna’s fingers crawled up just a little bit more, there was the beautiful twirly carpet of his auburn chest hair. Anna’s breathing picked up.

           “Whose little girl are you, hm?” Hans said, stroking her hair and then replacing his hand upon her fragile hip. “Whose good little girl are you?”

           “Yours—” Oh god, had this been a trap? He stopped. He laughed. “I’m—I’m sorry! I didn’t mean—”

           This had all been a cruel plan to lure out exactly how depraved Anna’s fantasy was. He wasn’t even trying not to laugh, his lips pressed in that smug smile. He looked right into Anna’s eyes and when she tried to look away, he grabbed her chin. So she shut her eyes again.

           “Anna,” said Hans, his voice low, almost a whisper. “Sweetling,” he cooed, moving his hips in one slow circle and ending it with an insistent thrust into Anna’s hot core. She whimpered aloud. “Open your eyes and listen to me.”

           “What?”

           He held a hot gaze with her for a moment, biting his lip as he looked down. The innocent freckles were more prominent with the flush on his cheeks. “Call me Papa.”

           She thought she might scream. Or come. Or both. Clenching tightly around him, making him groan, pulling tightly on his shirt as she buried her face in his neck, she whined, “ _Yes_ , Papa.”

           There were no more walls as now Hans praised “Oh, good girl,” and cupped her cheek, pressing a deep kiss into her other one. Gone was the slow and sensual rhythm of his, replaced by a more passionate need to be inside of her, all of him in all of her at once. She swung one leg over his shoulder. She let him tug her pigtails. She listened to his absent praises of “good girl, good little Anna, such a good girl.”

           “Oh  _Papa._ ”

           “Oh,  _god_.” He tried to eat the words right out of her mouth, some need possessing him to smack her rear. She squeaked and in return he chuckled, slowing back down with another forehead kiss. “I’m sorry.”

           She grabbed his hand and placed it on her ass, squeezing for him.

           Before long, it was a rhythm of rocking, bed-creaking, Hans’s grunts and Anna’s voice singing “Papa,  _Papa_ , please, oh…yes!” and he pushed her hair harshly back from her forehead, pressing a hard kiss to it with a moan that sent Anna over the edge.

           “Fuck, Anna, say it again.”

           “Ye-yes, Papa,” she breathed, and he melted inside of her.

—

           “Do you want me to dress you, Anna?”

           “Yes, please, Papa,” she sighed lazily, picking at the strings of her pantalettes as they came back to her room from cleaning off. Hans untied them for her, kissing her tender, still-twitching inner thigh. He showed her her pretty little nightgown again and she lifted her arms above her head so he could slip it onto her.

           “I’m still Papa?”

           “I—sorry.”

           “It’s all right.” About to crawl in bed beside Anna, he stopped when she placed her hands on his chest. “Hm?”

           “I, um…just. Okay.” She huffed. “I haven’t been…tucked in since Elsa and I shared a room,” she said, hoping an explanation would balance out the potential annoyance of her request. “Would you, please?”

           “Of course, sweetheart.” He stood up, tucking the sheets around her as she looked up at him with those big blue eyes. He kissed her freckled nose, freckled cheeks, and her forehead again. And then she clapped her little hands around his face and pulled him down for a proper kiss, him chuckling into it.

           “You can get in bed now.”

           “Can I?”

           He turned out the lamp and crawled into bed behind her, enveloping her, shelving her butt with his knees.

           “Thank you so, so much,” said Anna. “I’m sorry if that was weird for me to ask you. Like, I know I…well I don’t want you to think that I think of you as, like, my  _father_. I just—”

           “You don’t have to explain yourself,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “I liked it, too.”

           “You did?”

           “Yes. Now go to sleep, my little princess,” he sighed on his last breath before sleep.

           Anna stayed awake in his arms for several minutes until he naturally slackened them in his sleep. Rolling over, Anna fixed herself facing him, running her fingers through the hairs on his chest. Even in his sleep, he had that self-confident smile, now all moon-lit and irresistible. A wonderful sight to fall asleep to.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like/reblog on Tumblr! http://tinyurl.com/kxzj7ou


End file.
